Talk:Unmade Palisades Toys
Combining pages Besides this overview page, we currently have 12 other pages in the Unfinished Merchandise category about unfinished Palisades action figures. I just took all the pictures from those pages and added them here, which I think makes a more complete page and a better one-stop reading experience. Now that they're all combined, would anyone mind if I redirected those other 12 pages to here? This now has all that information in one place. -- Danny (talk) 23:15, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : Your revision works from my perspective; redirect away! -- Zanimum 01:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Likewise. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, done! -- Danny (talk) 03:52, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Letters Does anyone happen to know which letters of the alphabet were supposed to go with which characters from the first wave of Sesame Street toys? I seem to remember on the old Palisades forum that they listed the letters with the accessories for each one. Image:A_figure.jpg Image:B_figure.jpg Image:C_figure.jpg Image:D_figure.jpg -- Joe (talk) 16:40, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :I don't think any characters were specifically decided on for the letters, though I could be wrong. --Minor muppetz 04:18, 5 August 2006 (UTC) MTI Piggy There was also talk of doing a Benjamina Gunn, wasn't there? -- Scott Scarecroe 05:31, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :There was talk about a few things that didn't make it onto this list for some reason. It also included the other The Muppets' Wizard of Oz toys and accessory packs. But that might have been "just talk" for all I know. -- JParanoid 15:02, 2 February 2006 (UTC) ::A Benjamina Gunn action figure was announced as part of Series 7 in a toyfare article from 2002. That article also mentioned that Series 7 was going to feature Johnny Fiama, Sal Manillia, Marvin Suggs, and a Happiness Hotel playset with Pops. However, shortly after that issue was released, some changes for series 5 and 6 were announced, with no comments for series 7. No comments for series 7 were made for almost a year, when it was announced again, and Johnny Fiama was the only character originally announced who got released as part of series 7. --Minor muppetz 15:50, 2 February 2006 (UTC) ::This thread at Muppet Central reports news from the november 2002 issue of Toyfair magazine, mentioning the Benjamina Gunn action figure that was planned for series 7 at the time, and also mentions the Happiness Hotel playset with Pops playset. I'd like to source this, but I don't actually have that issue (or any issues of Toyfair). Does anybody have that issue of the magazine? I doubt it'd be okay to use that post as a source. --Minor muppetz 00:53, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Electric Mayhem bus I found i pic on the internet of a prodotrype i was wondering if any one noes if it isthe real deal or not :It looks like a fan photoshopped a photo of the bus to scale with the toy. —Scott (contact) 22:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC)